A conventional refrigerator door described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication for Opposition No. 58-25258, will be described with reference to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of an important part of the conventional refrigerator door.
As shown in FIG. 3, a refrigerator includes a refrigerator main body 1 and a door 5. The refrigerator main body 1 includes an outer housing 2, an inner housing 3, and a heat-insulating element 4 filling a space between the outer housing 2 and the inner housing 3. The door 5 includes an outer plate 6, an inner plate 7 and a door main body 18 formed of a heat-insulating foam 8 filling a space between the outer plate 6 and the inner plate 7. The door 5, which opens and closes, covers a front opening of the refrigerator main body 1. A gasket 9 is provided for filling the gap between the refrigerator main body 1 and the door 5 so as to thermally insulate the refrigerator main body 1 from the outside. The gasket 9 includes an outer engaging portion 12 having a concave portion 11. A top end of the outer engaging portion 12 is in contact with a bottom face of a magnet bag 10 containing a magnet therein. The gasket 9 further includes a two-layer heat-insulating air section 13 located closer to the interior of the door 5 than the outer engaging portion 12 and also includes an inner engaging portion 14. The inner engaging portion 14 is longer than the outer engaging portion 12. A support 16 is provided for facilitating insertion of the gasket 9 into a sachet groove 15 formed in the door 5 and also for alleviating the impact of the door 5 on the refrigerator main body 1 generated when the door 5 is closed.
Since the above-described refrigerator door has only one support 16, it is difficult to insert the gasket 9 into the sachet groove 15 because the gasket 9 is deformed when it is compressed. Moreover, when the sachet groove 15 is formed by vacuum molding, the size of the sachet groove 15 is non-uniform along the track direction of the groove 15. As a result, the gasket 9 may come out of the sachet groove 15 by opening and closing the door 5.